Recruited(BEING CONTIUED BY That Was Such A Face Palm) DISCOUNTINUED
by XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX
Summary: "You have been selected by some of our most respected figures, here at Camp Half-Blood. If you want to survive in this war, I advise you to listen and pay close attention to the information given to you. You are labeled as an elite mortal, which you should be proud of. You are helping out in the biggest war you'll ever see, and ever be in. You are recruited." -Clarisse La Rue
1. After The War

**This story was up before, it was two chapters long before I suddenly decided that I wasn't ready to start a story, and that was like a month ago. Now, I'm itching to re-write it, so here it is. It may start out confusing, but everything will be revealed in time. Muahahaha. ;D Yes, they're OC's included, but they're minor characters (ehm sort of), I'm not going to let my main holmies be left out! **

**Basic Summary: There is a human rebellion brewing against the world of the gods. It may seem like a simple war to win, though it is nothing like that at all. The mortal world clashes with mythology, in order to finally take out the gods. Kronos (OMFG DIE ALREADY ._.) is risen again, in a new form, recruiting all the mortals he can (You'll find out HOW that is possible). It's like the the second Titan War all over again, execpt a minor change, there will be mortals involved. Due to the fact that demigods cannot kill mortals with celestial bronze, or imperial gold it will make the task hard. Monsters are not going to be excluded from the war, their weapons are not a waste from that. The mortals want nothing to do with the gods in their civilization, and Kronos will stop at nothing to make that happen.**

**That's the main idea, the recruiting has to do with the demigods recruiting elite mortals, they won't like the fact that they'll need mortals, but it's in order to win the war. EHH, if you just read it it will make more sense, I cannot explain things very well. D:**

_**Read on for awesomeness c:**_

**Disclaimer: Girl. Nuff . . .typed.**

* * *

**After the war. . .**

**Anoymous P.O.V.**

I stood perched up on a ledge of a tall building, staring intensely at the scenery of the battlefield. My bow was slung over my back, with the a bundle of arrows slung right next to it. Never in my life had I thought of myself to ever wield such a weapon, if any of my old friends had found out about this I would be labeled as a social outcast. It's been at least seven months since I have been introduced to the new world of gods, monsters, demigods, and much more. It was alot to take in, finally figuring out that us, _mortals_, were not alone. We were being watched by the eyes of super beings.

I'd be suprised if you didn't find that amazing! All my life, I was looking for something out of the ordinary, and it seemed like a personal gift from god- wait, I mean _gods. _To actually be involved with this secrect world, yet sometimes I feel like it's a curse. This whole entire war was a curse, I've watched so many lives faded away over the seven months. I felt overwhelmed when I was elected as a squad leader, leading people who depended on me. . .When I couldn't even depend on myself. Tara Bryant, the controlling bitch, squad leader four of elite mortals.

I felt a hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts, and I slowy turned to my right looking at the unknown persons incredibly hairy arm, until my eyes landed on an orangutan. I let out a shout of suprise, as I almost fell of the ledge I was perched on, but the orangutan was fast enough to pull me back up onto the roof of the tall building I was sitting on.

"FRANK!" I screeched at him. "You know how much your freaky 'ability to change form' extravaganza scares the Styx out of me!" Another catch when you're introduced to the world of the gods, you learn new slang.

Frank, _still_ in orangutan form, grimaced at my tone. I watched in horror as he morphed back into human form. I was no longer staring at orangutan, I was staring at Frank Zhang. The baby faced Chinese Canadian Roman, aside with a stocky body, also known as my mentor. No matter how incredibly clumsy Frank could get, I would always look up to him.

Frank was my recruiter, he was the one who actually thought I had potiental to fight in this war. He saw right through me, instead of seeing the controlling bitch side other people saw, he saw the hurt fragile girl looking for a place to fit in side. He knew my weaknesses, and my strengths. Frank knew where my sanity stood, and he never pushed me to limits that I couldn't take. That's why I respected him; he respected me. He taught me how to conduct a bow, and every violent thing I know. Also, he's a veteran of the Giant War against mother_ freaking_ Earth! How cool is that? Way cool.

"Sorry," Frank's cheeks flared as he mumbled his apology. "I was trying to get your attention, but. . you were like in a trance. Pretty freaky, by the way. So I had to pull out beast boy mode."

"Ugh, I hate that mode," I complained. "So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, um nothing. I just saw you up here, so I decided to put you into a scare. . ." Frank trailed off nervously as he saw my expression change.

"Fai! You know better than to scare innocent girls, see this is why no girls run after you, you clumsy ox!" I mimmicked Franks grandmother. She had died right before the war started, and it was honnor to meet her. She was an amazing old woman, she tought me about honor, respect, and duties.

Frank, and I shared a laugh then sighed. I saw Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, suddenly walk up the stairs from the building we were currently standing on. She smiled as she saw me, and I smiled back. Hazel was such a beauty. She had curly brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, golden eyes that seemed to gleam as if it were real gold. She had a shy smile that could automatically make a stingy person into a better mood. And of course, a wonderful personality.

"Frank, Tara," Hazel acknowledged us. "Sorry to interupt, your guys' moment or whatever. . .but ah. The gods want us to assemble for honoring in thirty minutes or so."

"Alright," Frank said. "Nothing but a good show seeing Percy Jackson piss off the gods _again_, you know how the last honoring went down, Haze." Hazel and Frank laughed heartily, holding each other for support.

They started to walk off, when Frank turned to me. "Aren't you comming?"

"Nah," I replied. "I still got like thirty minutes, I still need time to think. Y'know I wouldn't need this much time to think if you hadn't so rudely interupted."

Frank smiled sheepishly, and I smirked as he and Hazel descended down the steps holding hands._ Awh_, I thought, _they_ _are too cute! _Then I felt sad, and remorsed as I thought about the difficulties I had going on in my love life. I had two guys who were in love with me, and I could only have one. Both guys were understanding like Frank, though there are times when I can trust one of them. I have to think long, and hard about my decision. I just don't want to end up making a mistake I'll regret.

I got back to my position on the ledge, and then stared down at the retreating figures of Hazel and Frank. After the were out of sight, I turned to my left and I was greeted by a mirror. I looked at myself, my straight honey blonde to sunkissed brown hair, soft dark blue eyes, and my signature tan. I didn't know what guys saw in _that_, I was 'fake'. I had always been used and deceived for my looks, all I wanted was a guy who wanted me for _me_, not the fake controlling bitch.

I looked up to see who was holding the mirror, and saw myself staring at the most beautifulest woman I had ever seen. She was so beautiful, I couldn't even describe it. I instantly knew who she was.

Aphrodite.

She stood there smirking at me beautifully. _Hot damn_, I thought, _they seriously were not kidding about the title of her_ _being beautiful. _I had never seen her before, and I had insulted her in the past. I almost fainted by the fact that she didn't blast me to oblivion for insulting her. She just stood there, and winked leaving an aroma of fruity perfume.

_Really_, I thought, _Just mock me like that._

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but I'm just starting off. Some things are confusing, but like I mentioned things will be figured out along the way. You just read from Tara Bryant's P.O.V., a recruit of Frank Zhang. The will story will start in the next chapter. I know OC's are annoying, but they're needed in order for me to make this story work. Please REVIEW. c:**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	2. We Can Never Get A Break

**Now, the real story begins. . . *-***

**AssasinOfNeptune: Thank you for, like, being the only person to review! You're cool. c; That's what I intended, to make the readers confused. Later on, everything will make sense.**

_**Read on for awesomeness cx**_

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point of this, someone incredily stupid would claim that they owned something like the Percy Jackson series. :o We all know who ownz. ^.^**

* * *

**We Can Never Get A Break**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We were all gathered around the ping pong table for an 'important' discussion. As in we, I meant all of the cabin counselors; Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Katie, Nico (well, it's not like he has a choice), Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Clovis, Jason, Travis and Connor, etc. Chiron called for an urgent meeting, and of course we all obliged.

Annabeth was rattling off about how her school's debate team bannished her for getting too violent while discussing the topic, as what she calls, battle of the genders: boys vs. girls.

"Seriously, Percy," Annabeth said. "How would you like it if you were called a 'worthless being', after all the incredile things you've done, yet no one knows about sadly, anyway how would you feel?! OH, I know _you_ wouldn't like it, you've done amazing things, and even you execpt that fact that they're. So what if I'm a girl, I can do anything a man can do, well, there are limits. . .But still-"

I pretty much zoned out after that, I tried really hard to listen to Annabeth, but I couldn't understand anything she was talking about. Rosa Parks, blah, blah, blah, Michelle Obama, blah, blah, blah. You don't know Annabeth until you've experienced one of her rants. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Chiron walk in.

He had a poker face on, but you could tell from he old brown eyes that something was bothering him. He smiled as he saw me looking at him, it seemed forced, I smiled back as I watched him gallop slightly to the head of the ping pong table.

"Demigods," Chiron spoke loudly to get everyone's attention. "You know very well that I have gathered you all today to discuss something immensely important, and I'll get straight to the point: we have another threat."

Everyone started firing questions at him, some people just sat there looking pissed and worried, while the older counselors just sighed. _We could never get a break, can we?_,I thought.

"What do you mean another threat?"

"I barely survived the Giant War!"

"Well, wake me up when September ends."

"Ain't nobody got time fo dat!"

"We don't have _time_ for another threat. ."

"Finally! I'm feeling the urge to kill people!"

"Um, I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that."

"I wonder who it is _this_ time, hmm maybe Ouranos. . ."

Chiron stomped his hooves on the floor, and got everyone's attention. He looked shaken a bit, and I really wanted to know what were facing this time, the giants and Gaea seemed to be the worst threat we had, what could it possibly now?

"It's Kronos," Chiron started, and I groaned very loudly. "Gaea, and he apparently made a compromise. Gaea used her last bit of power to support Kronos in his rising, she probably knew she was going to be defeated. Kronos has taken the form of a new host, some poor mortal. He's using a different approach: mortals."

"You can't be serious," I complained. "Can't he, like, die already?!"

"Percy, immortals can't die," Annabeth explained. "They can fade, but they can't die. You just don't understand the concept-"

"Shut up," Clarisse cut her off. "There's more to it. There has to be some reason why he plans on using mortals, wouldn't this be like the Titan War all over again?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Not quite exactly, he is recruiting mortals. He's training them to our standards. Mortals are now considered a threat, by the fact we have weapons that are useless against them."

"Well, let's ask the gods to restock our weapons then," Travis suggested. It's a pretty good idea, but I won't feel comfortable fighting with another weapon other than Riptide, judging from Annabeth's expression I could tell she felt the same way too.

"Chiron, how exactly did Kronos even get the mortals to agree to his plan? Magic, bribbery, force?" Annabeth questioned.

"Kronos apparently convinced the mortals that the world of the gods is a threat to them, and they needed to be taken out. He gave them evidence. I don't know what he did, but I believe that magic was used in the last dose to convince them. He poses as a mortal leader, he has sent riots throughout the countrys. Majority of mortals seem to think that what he says is pure nonsense, while the other half is agreeing with him. Athena has proposed a plan."

"Wow, what a shocker," Connor teased. Annabeth stared stonily at him, I'm glad I wasn't the only person who received that stare. "What is it?"

"Since Kronos is recruiting the mortals that agree with him, Athena has thought we should also recruit mortals. Elite, to be exact. Athena proposed the idea of sending demigods, both Greek and Roman, out to the mortal world to find mortals who stand out. People who have characteristics like the gods; fighters, strategists, sly beings, deceiving beings, et cetera."

Everyone took a moment to the let the information sink in. It was so quiet, I swear fourty gay babies were born. I looked around at everyone's faces. Some were shocked, sad, scared, tired, angry, clueless, and of course bloodthirsty.

Those were all the emotions surging through me, I was tired of having to be apart of another war due to the gods. I was sad not knowing who was actually going to survive this war. I was angry that the fates won't leave me alone, and let me rest for once. I was shocked due to the fact that I thought everything was actually going to be fine after the war with Gaea. I was clueless because I didn't know where my place stood in this war, and if I were to fight Kronos again. I was bloodthirsty because I just wanted to get this war over with, done, ended.

Basically, demigods were being sent out to recruit mortals to help out in this war. Kronos was stirring up a human rebellion. Our weapons were only good for monsters in this war, so great more hard work. We had to train the mortals, and fight against some. All while trying to stop Kronos'. . .

Katie was the first one to recover. "So, basically Athena wants us to go out into the mortal world, and pick put people that stand out. Recruit them. Then eventually train them, right Chiron?" Chiron nodded.

"Also, do the Romans know about this? How many people are recruiting?" Jason asked.

"Yes, they are informed about the matter. The veteran's of the Titan and Giant wars are recruiting. Athena wants people with experience to go off and do this mission. She wants you to look everywhere; fight companies, schools. . .I guess you get the idea."

"Getting back to the mytholgic world, is there a prophecy involved?" Annabeth asked. Everyone turned to look at me, I had a vague idea that everyone once again thought it was me to defeat Kronos again, since I was the only one qualified. Great, just freaking great.

"I do believe so, once Rachel arrives we'll consult her." Chiron replied. "Also, let your siblings know of this, it isn't right to keep information this serious away from them. We'll go into further notice when Rachel is here. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone began to pile out of the big house until only Chiron, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Nico, and I were left.

"Chiron when does my mother want us to start on the recruiting?" Annnabeth asked.

"As soon as possible, maybe by Monday. We want to enroll some of you into school, this is where you'll find your special cases."

"Awesome, does this mean we get to see Percy blow up another school?" Leo asked innocently. Everyone started to laugh, while Chiron stood there with a brief smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"Do I really have to do this? I can just help out with the training, or whatever. The last time I went to school, I was nearly captured by a french speaking monster!" Nico complained.

"Hey, hey, hey! It isn't fair if Nico doesn't get to do this, I don't want to be involved anymore than he does!" I whinned.

"Percy," Annabeth said carefully. "We're under my mothers orders, probably favored by the gods. Do you really want to piss her off?" _Screw you for being so level-headed_, I thought.

I sighed, and mumbled 'no'. I just graduated from high school, and now I was being sent back.

_Styx_.

* * *

**I know it's boring and all, but the chapters about the recruiting will actually be kick ass. :b (In my mind. . ) Please review, it will make my day. I will only focus on six mortals in this story, three recruited from a Roman, and three recruited from a Greek. I hope you get the idea. Each demigod will train their recruit do to what they excel at. For instance, Percy is an amazing sword master, he'll teach his recruit and a few others some sword tricks. **

**I need to think of a prophecy for the war/humal rebellion. If you have an idea, please review. It has to be evolved around Percy. It would be Jason if Kronos was rising in his Roman equivalent, but he's not. ;b**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


	3. Is There Any Hope?

** Well, here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer, and sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I'm apologizing beforehand, because I hate going over things. :b I TRIED to make it interesting, I'm trying a lot of things. . .**

**Question: What year did Michael Jackson die?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know I'm not Mr. Riordan. . . (;**

* * *

**Is There Any Hope?**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was sprinting as fast as my gaunt body could take me. Being held captive for a month isn't brightest ray of sunshine, I hadn't seen broad daylight for so long I felt as if my body was shriveling up like a vampire, as soon the first glimpse of sunlight caught my face. Every step I took, I winced. I don't know if you guys know this, but it's sort of hard to run when practically half of your body is consumed with cuts seeping out blood. Just staring at my own blood made me nauseous.

I made a sharp right turn down an alley, and quickly attempted to pull myself into a dumpster, then soon covered myself in trash. I tried to muffle my heavy breathing, as I heard foot steps walking down the alley.

"Pyrex," I listened to someone say. "We can't find her, she probably jumped over that gate, over there."

"What? NO! She isn't _that _healthy enough to even pull herself over a gate!" Pyrex shouted angrily. "Look everywhere! I don't care if you find her dead-"

Fuck face.

"- I want her back in her cell by the end of the week! I really don't want to anger Kevin."

After I hear their retreating footsteps, I quickly jumped out of the dumpster, and pulled my fiery red hair into a pony tail. I slid down infront of the dumpster collected my breathe, and I silently started to cry. There was no hope for me to ever escape, I would soon be overwhelmed with the lack of nutrience I was gaining, dehydration, and pure exhaustion. I closed my eyes for about five seconds, and took pacing breaths. I struggled as I pulled myself up from the front of the dumpster, and leaned against it.

I listened to the pure silence around me, until it was interrupted with a boy jumping out behind a box, and dusting his jeans off looking around. He had startling vibrant blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a nice body structure. The boy was wearing a blue, black, and white flannel, dark washed jeans, and Vans. He stopped looking around until his eyes landed on me. At the moment, I was still freaked out and screamed for the hell of it.

"AHH!" I screamed.

The boy looked startled, and screamed, "AHH! What's wrong with your face?!"

"What wrong with _your _face?!" I yelled angrily about how rude he was.

"Nothings wrong with my face! _You're_ the one dripping with blood!" He yelled freaked out, motioning his hands towards my body. I calmed down in realization as he was referring to my blood-filled face.

"Why are we yelling?!" I yelled, just for the fun of it.

"I don't know, you tell me!" He yelled back slightly with a laugh. We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds then bursted out laughing, we were laughing uneasily though. The boy was still staring at me for a little while longer until I cleared my throat.

"Well," I said quietly. "I need to go." I started to walk off, but he grabbed me by my arm. I stared back at him confused.

"Wait, you just can't leave," he said cautiously. "You still haven't told me what's wrong with your face. You're soaked in blood, you're skinny as fuck, and you have a lot of bruises. I mean, c'mon. . .If you're trying to come off unnoticable, don't be suprised if someone else asks you."

I sighed irritably, and looked at him."Look, you don't even want to know what happened. I'll probably just scare you again." I smirked.

He looked suprised. "I believe you were the one who screamed first." I glared at him.

"Whatever," I said. "Um, it's a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long-"

He cut me off. "I get it, it's a lo-o-o-o-ong story. I've got time, spill." He grabbed a nearby box, and sat down on it, then stared at me expectingly.

I was nervous, he'd probably run off after I explained everything to him. I decided to stall. "Hold up, I don't even know your name, and you expect me to tell you something personal?! I'm sorry Dr. Phil, but this show is over. . ."

He smiled, and shook his head. "I'm Artie, I guess it's like an abbreviation for Arthur, but it means noble and courageous. Pretty kick ass, eh?"

I laughed. "Sure, totally kick ass." I winked, and he laughed along with me.

Artie looked at me seriously. "What's your name?"

I sighed. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I really don't know what my name means, but it's nothing special. . ."

"It means ewe."

I looked at him pretty peeved judging from his expression. "Excuse me, I'm pretty sure my name doesn't mean _ewe_."

Artie looked sorry. "No, no! By _ewe_, I mean a female sheep. It's a sign of purity. Sorry for the misunderstanding," He said sheepishly. I was suprised he hadn't noticed that my last name was Dare.

" Excuse me, are you, like, Mister Automatic Name Definer?" I asked.

"Hah, no. Are you, like, Miss Queen Of Sass?" Artied shot back.

"Well, no wonder why I have a strange connections with sheep," I stuck my tongue out at him. Artie laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Artie questioned.

"Fine. Long story short. I was held captive by pyschos, and they had the tendency to beat me whenever I disobyed, or defied their orders," I said simply.

He looked at me suspiciously. "There's more to it. What you say is true, but I know how to read people's expressions. They did something way worse than that, didn't they?" Deciding that I didn't want to answer, I turned the tables toward him.

"You know what, why were you hiding behind that box? Like, did you _not_ see what happened?!"

Artie's expression was sullen, and distracted. "I thought the cops were comming, so I hid behind the box. . .I heard talking but I didn't bother listening, I was more focused on escaping."

"Why exactly did you automatically assume the cops were comming after you, are you like a criminal? Woah, no freaking way! I am in the pressence of a criminal. Help, HELP!" I screamed teasingly.

Artie ran up to me, and put his hand over my mouth with a alarmed look on his face. "Shut up! I'm not a criminal, calm down! Let me explain."

I licked his hand, and he instantly let go. I laughed at his nervous antics. "I'm kidding, bro. Chill out. I have to worry about something much more scarier than the police. Like you said, _spill_."

He looked at me regrettingly. "I'm. . .I'm a drug dealer. I've already been to jail twice, and I really don't need to go a third time."

"A normal person knows when to stop drug dealing once they get arrested the second time," I said matter of factly.

He grabbed his hair, and let out an weird noise. "You don't understand. I need the money, my father has a been paralyzed in his back, he's getting treatment now. But I have to pay for the medical bills, my family is less fortunate after Kevin Drylie practically took over the freaking country."

Kevin Drylie, actually known as Kronos. If only he knew the truth behind it all, he'd be utterly creeped out. Even if I was held captive for a month, and under the condition I was in, I was still able to have visions. I saw a war nearing, familiar faces, new faces, betrayal, sacrifice. Everything that happens in a usual war. Of course, the visions were not understandable. I may possess the spirit of Delphi in me, but sometimes it's not a sharing as it could be.

In my dirt cell, my captives held me in, I would use a stick and draw images of future, and past events. Some of them frightened me, while others relaxed me. I really needed to head out to Camp Half-Blood and tell them about everything.

"Rachel," Artied said. "Can I take you home, and fix you up? Actually give you a good meal? You seem different, and I really want to help. I feel like I should."

I looked at him sincerely. "You're not so bad yourself, long-shot. And I _am_ different, thank you very much. So, you're not a rapist or anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not a serial killer or anything?"

"Touché," I said impressed.

He offered me a hand up, and I gratefully accepted it. His hand was rough, and warm. _Ohh-kayy_, I thought, _Since when did you describe people's hands? _I smiled at him, and he returned it back.

"Well let's go meet the parents," Artie said nervously.

"You act like I'm your girlfriend, and your nervous your parents won't like me," I teased. His cheeks became bright red, and I laughed.

"No, I'm nervous that they'll think I'm crazy for bringing a beat up girl home with me," He replied.

That shut me up.

* * *

**You'll know about what happened to Rachel throughtout the next few chapters. You just met Artie, and no he's not going to be a recruit. Something suprising will happen. . .Muahahaha. cx He's not Rachel's romantic interest or anything. Helloooo, the oracle is a maiden or something like that. :b And I'm respecting that.**

**I'm still processing on how to keep a plot going, but I'll get betterrrrr.**

**Please, review. (: Please.**

**-xXThisMyFriendIsAPenXx**


	4. The World Without Art Is Just Eh

**Well, Merry belated Christmas. c: I wanted to update before this year ended. **

**~If you have any ideas for a prophecy, let me know. That would make my day, like, alot. Just PM, and maybe we could think up a couple of ideas? I don't know. If not, well see how it goes. . .**

**OH! About Rachel, next chapter will be dedicated to her. You'll find out what happens. Who Pyrex is. Why/how she was captured. **

**Thank you; didnotthinkofthat and Neristhaed for following.**

**The Goddes of Myths for reviewing.**

**AssasinOfNeptune for favoriting.**

**You guys rock. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz.**

* * *

**The Earth Without Art Is Just Eh**

**Artie's P.O.V.**

As I was leading the way to my house, I couldn't help but feel queasy. I stopped by a drug store, and bought a big hoodie for Rachel so no one would freak out about her. Rachel was a different case, I've had some seriously weird encounters, but Rachel takes all. My day was becoming so complicated, I even had a list of all of my complications.

First, I find a screaming girl practically bathed in blood, enough for her to freak me out. Second, as we were walking, I could tell she was overly sarcastic, which didn't help my mood at all. Her sarcasm was so thin, I couldn't tell if she was being serious, or not. Third, I have to explain to my parents why I brought a blood-soaked girl home. You know, the usual. The_ usual_ becomes the _casual_ when you're a demigod.

I couldn't tell if Rachel was a godling or not, she scares the crap out of me anyway. Mortal or not. She has a fierce demeanor, it's like she's not accustomed to it, but it seems like a force of a habbit. I wouldn't be suprised if she randomly socked me in a face, it looked like she wanted to. She would randomly scowl, clench her fists, and always wore a frown when we weren't conversating. Her presence felt ancient, and eerie. Rachels eyes glowed a bright green, looking misty as if it were fog, it always looked that way when she wasn't in focus. When she_ is_ in focus, her eyes didn't have that same glow. To me, it felt as if something else was consuming her body when she wasn't aware of it. She would smirk at me whenever I nervously looked away, as if she pleasured my discomfort.

I cleared my throat. "Rachel, um, tell me about yourself. This awkward silence is killing me," I said with a uncertain smile.

Rachels eyes slowly verged back to her original color when I spoke. "Well, Arthur. What do you want to know? There really isn't much to it. I consider myself an artist, I spend my free time painting and/or drawing," Rachel said.

"Oh! An artist? That's nice, reminds me a bit of my dad," I said trying to sound interested. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You don't take art into consideration, do you? Your dad cares for it, while you find no purpose in it, huh? It's OK, don't try to sound so interested. Not worth trying to pleasure me. We all have our different views on things. Though, the "Earth" without "art" is just "eh". Literally," Rachel silenty laughed to herself. I stared at her blankly.** (If you get it, you're cool c;)**

"Oh, just an inside joke to almost every artist out there," Rachel said nonchalantly. I just nodded my head, so she didn't have to go out on a full blown explaination. "So, Artie. . .What about you? Tell me about yourself."

"What? You hardly told me anything! 'Oh, I like art. . .Yeah'," I enthusiastically imitated Rachel in a really high octave voice.

"Ah-hah, wow! What a fail, bro. Next time you try imitating me, or anything other girl try not to sound like a valley girl on Chrisymas day," Rachel laughed. "You weren't being specific, all you said was tell me about yourself, and I gave you something _pretty_ important about myself."

I sighed irritated about to say something harsh, but then a thought crossed my mind. _Dare_. I was pretty sure she had told me her last name was Dare. Dare being as in _the_ Dare? I collected all the information I knew about the particular family. They were insanely rich, and they has a daughter who was around my age, eighteen. That's pretty much it. It's not like I'm going to have every single detail about them memorized, knowing basic things are helpful.

I remembered seeing a picture of the family. The parents were dressed sophisticated and stood proudly, the mother having fiery red hair, and the father having slick black hair. While their daughter was a whole different story, she had the mothers fiery red hair, though her demeanor and appearance was presented a different way. She was wearing, I think, paint splattered pants, and a plain white t-shirt. Her shoulders were slumped with her arms across her chest, and a faint smile. The girl just so happened to resemble Rachel. . .

I decided to take a risky turn, which may end my beautiful life, and asked her. "So, Miss Dare. Hows the mansion the last time you saw it? It's been a mighty long time, huh?" I finished with a teasing smirk.

Rachel stopped walking, and looked at me with a intensifying look, as if to say 'How dare you'. "That's really low, you know Artie. I've been away from home, for like. . ever and you have to remind me?" Rachel's voice cracked, and she suddenly broke down crying, and of course I panicked.

"Whoa! Hey, I'm sorry. . .I wanted to ambush you, and feel awesome that I actually can catch you off guard! Like, I would never intentionally try to hurt you-"

Rachel cut me off by laughing, if she couldn't get any weirder. . .

"Catch me off guard? Wow. You're going to need to hang out with me alot more to know my insecurities, and weaknesses. It's OK, I'm actually glad that I'm not home. While I was being held captive, they actually noticed me and had the time to even talk me, even if most the words comming out of their mouth were threats," Rachel said expressionless.

She said I was going to have to know more about her insecurities, and weakenesses to catch her off guard. I knew something new about her that brought in her sensitive side, her parents. You could tell by the way she talked about home that she didn't really care much for them, and she would block out anything that had to do with them. It sadden her, yet she worked really hard to show that she didn't care. And it was convincing too.

I hadn't known that I was staring out in space until Rachel waved her hands infront of my face. "Hello? Eh to Artie!" Rachel laughed again, thinking her _'all artists inside joke'_ was funny. I snapped out of my senses.

"Huh? Yes," I collected myself.

"I said where'd you get those earrings in your ears? I mean I'm not going to judge you for your weird accustoms, but a miniture bow in your right ear, and an arrow in your left? Is archery a hobby of yours?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

I automatically touched my ears, force of a habbit. The earrings were a gift from my dad, an embarassing one. I didn't see the point of him even granting me them, but I'm grateful that he actually thought of me. Most gods don't even make contact with their kids, yet mine granted me with a gift. They've come in handy. Walking around with a bundle of arrows, and a bow slung across your back, just in case a monster attacks you isn't the best. All I need to do is pull out my bow, and arrow earrings, and my weapon of choice is right in my hand. No matter how many arrows I use up, they will always refill.

"Archery? Hobby? More like a life devotion," I said with a grin. "Just like how art, obviously, is your life devotion. Archery is mine. My school has a archery team, I joined, and I guess I fell in love."

Rachel stood with her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed. "Artie, Artie, Artie. Hasn't your father told you not to lie?"

Both of them actually. I frowned at what she was approaching me with. "What do you mean? What I said is true," I defended myself. She was right, seems like she is most of the time, I lied about the archery time.

"True, but not exactly true. I mean, Apollo is the god of truth, right? I find really weird how his _son_ is lying," Rachel said with a mock suprised tone.

We were walking down fifth avenue,until we neared the street called Nava, the street I live on. I spotted my house, a pastel blue color, with black shutters, a yellow door, and red windows frames. You can obviously tell, my mother has no sense of color clashing and combinations.

I stopped infront of my bright pink gate, and finally replied to Rachel, who smiled brightly at the sight of my house, as if approving it. "Look, I was protecting the world of the gods. I didn't know if you were mortal or not. I can't risk that."

"Oh, I'm mortal," Rachel said casually. "You know, you're a slow processor. I know you're demigod, yet you haven't even mentioned how I would possibly know that. Or how I even know who your dad is! It took you nine blocks for you to figure out that I'm the daughter to one of the richest man alive, and you didn't understand my art joke."

"OK then, how did you know I was demigod? How did you know who my father is?" I repeated her questions. "You're a mortal yet you know about the gods?"

Rachel smirked, like she enjoyed answering my questions. "Apollo is my patron. You have that child of Apollo aura, and I guess I can just sense it. Not to be egotistical or anything, but I'm suprised you don't know me. I host the spirit of Delphi, you know the oracle of Camp Half-Blood. Or are you Roman? No, you're not. You live in New York."

I stared at her, my eyes probably bugging out of my sockets. "It's a shame, I spend most of my time with the Apollo cabin, and they don't even speak highly of me," Rachel said jokingly.

"What? So, you can like tell the future and you can see people's background information, like a physhic?"

Rachel looked at me with a look of distaste, like if she was watching me eat a moldy apple. "Let me give you a little 'background information'."

"Well, enlighten me."

"The Oracle of Delphi is Pythia who was a priestess at the Temple of Apollo. People would come from all over to ask the Oracle for her wisdom about important matters of public policy to personal affairs. The Oracle would also be consulted before any kind of important decision, including war or the founding of colonies. Priests and priestesses at an oracle spoke on behalf of the gods. The advice from the gods usually so vague that it always seemed to be right. Other people from as far as Lydia, Caria, Rome, and even Egypt would send a representative to consult the Oracle. Eventually, the Oracle was placed under the protection of the Roman Empire for a short while to protect her from barbarians and thieves. However, eventually the temple was destroyed after years of war, earthquakes, and being burned by barbarians. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi was passed on from maiden to maiden to continue to speak the prophecies of Apollo and Delphi in ancient times was considered the center of the known world, the place where heaven and earth met. This was the place on earth where man was closest to god," Rachel said.

"OK. . ." I said slightly understanding what she was saying.

"Oh, there's more to it," Rachel said. "Delphi was the meeting place of two eagles, released by Zeus and sent in opposite directions. Where they met indicated the center of the earth. Delphi is known as the center of worship for the god Apollo, son of Zeus who embodied moral discipline and spiritual clarity. But even before the area was associated with Apollo there were other deities worshipped here including the earth goddess, Gaea, Themis, Demeter, and Poseidon. By the end of the Mycenaean period Apollo had displaced these other deities and became the guardian of the Oracle."

"You got that off of Wikipedia, huh?" I questioned knowingly. There's no way Rachel could speak so formally, and informative. Anybody who spent a day with her could tell. **(Actually it's Camp Half-Bloods wiki!)**

Rachel winked at me. "Know it all by heart. It comes in handy whenever the newer demigods ask you if you're a physhic," Rachel smiled.

I smiled, embarassed. "I've heard about an oracle at camp, but I didn't know it was you. Just because I'm the son of Apollo doesn't mean I know everything that relates to him. So, uh, what features happen while you give a prophecy?"

Rachel smiled wickedly, if there was a T.V. show based upon the creepiest people out there, I would totally sign Rachel up for an audition. "Oh, when I am consulted? It depends if the spirit is willing to answer you, if so I'm practically possesed by the spirit. My whole entire eyes glow a vibrant green, and green smoke spews from my mouth, and a prophecy is receited. I usually faint after that. . ."

"Oh," I said. "This might sound weird, but it seems like if you're not concentrating on something your eyes glow, when you, let's say talking, you eyes return to it's original color, is that like an oracle effect too?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Observing me, huh? Nice. Before I became the oracle, I would recieve glimpses of the future. I would draw what I saw, they came to me as dreams. It still happens occasionally. It's starting to happen again, now that Kronos is trying to make a comeback. That's part of the reason _why _I was held captive. Kronos thought that if I weren't seen, or consulted I wouldn't be able to give a prophecy as to what is going to happen. Wrong. I saw most of what Kronos is planning, I'm pretty sure Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are aware of the issue. Though, there is way more to it."

I was about to reply but I was interrupted by mass of blackness slamming into me.

* * *

I hope it was longer, I know I suck at giving details. Still working on that. Please review, it would make my day. c: If you're going to be rude or offensive, don't even bother.

If I don't update by New Years, probably not. . .

Have a Happy New Year! :D

-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX


	5. I'm Sorry, But This Is Important

** Hey guys, I'm sorry to say this but I am no longer continuing this story, but someone else is. :D**

**That Was Such A Face Palm**

**^That's the username to the writer who will so be recreating this story. She is a good friend of mine, and I know her in person. The story will have the same concept and whatnot, but it'll be different (chapter wise, and how she starts the story). I think she is an amazing writer. She barely joined FanFiction, but I know stories that she'll write will be successful.**

**I don't feel like I'm ready to write a story just yet, due to the things going on in my life. I am so sorry! **

**That Was Such A Face Palm actually has a story up now, called _The Rosewood Massacre of 1923_. So I advise you to go check that out, it's amazing! I know what she has in store for the story, and each chapter she will post will express her improvement. Oh, and yes it is a PJO story, ghost story to be exact.**

**She doesn't know I'm doing this, but her birthday recently pasted and I didn't do anything for her, so I'm doing this. She has encouraged me to finish this story, and write iy. But I can't. In return, I'm letting her write this (doesn't know yet). I know she'll gladly take this, I think she secrectly wants to write this. . .**

**Please go check out her story, she'll be suprised if she gets a bunch of random reviews. **

**I want to be that badass best friend who suprises their best friend with something they'll greatly appreciate. :)**

**Sorry if you thought this was going to be a chapter, I freaking hate when people don't update their stories and then they update with an author's note. But this is very needed.**

**Once again, if I haven't mentioned this before. . .thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this. Though, there's like five of you so I'm being sincere. LOL.**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


End file.
